vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith (Borderlands)
|-|Borderlands= |-|Borderlands 2= |-|Borderlands 3= Summary Lilith 'plays the role of a Vault Hunter in ''Borderlands, being one of six Sirens in existence, a mysterious group of females with supernatural powers. As alluring as she is deadly, Lilith is loyal to those she calls her friends, especially Roland. After opening the vault and eliminating The Destroyer, she takes up leadership of the Crimson Raiders alongside Roland, leading the resistance against Handsome Jack's forces. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 7-C Name: Lilith, "The Firehawk" Origin: Borderlands Gender: Female Age: 34 Classification: Vault Hunter, Siren, "The Firehawk" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement (can daze foes with any punch or shot), Absorption (via Transfusion grenades), and Healing Attack Potency: Large Town level (Able to effortlessly dispatch of the various creatures and beings of Pandora including Loaders, who are able to withstand Town level forces) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Brick who kept up with Athena), higher with Phasewalk Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: Very High (Able to consistently engage in firefights whilst performing various physical manevours such as sprinting, jumping and crouching, all without need for pause) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: *The Vault Hunters all carry a variety of weapons, including handguns, sub-machine guns, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, rocket launchers and grenades. These weapons can possibly be enhanced with elemental properties allowing for even more damage. *Lilith carries a handful of Eridium, a radioactive ancient alien byproduct. Absorbing it allows for her to enhance her own Siren abilities. Intelligence: Surprisingly high (Has killed a countless amount of creatures and residents on Pandora, all of which have varying combat abilities. Intensively contributed and participated in various plans used to bring the Hyperion corporation and Handsome Jack down, both of which were successful.) Weaknesses: Phasewalk can only be used for around 10 seconds at a time, and has a cooldown of roughly 36 seconds. (This can be circumvented with use of Eridium, a rare alien element) Overuse of Eridium will exhaust her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Siren Abilities: 'Being a Siren grants Lilith access to various pseudo-magical abilities which revolve around enhancing herself physically while also harming her enemies in some form. *'Phasewalk: 'Lilith becomes invisible and practically immune to physical force while greatly increasing her movement speed. In addition, upon entering or leaving Phasewalk, Lilith releases a Phase Blast that damages and knocks back foes around her. However, as she is immune to physical force during use, she is also incapable of jumping while using Phasewalk. *'Teleportation: By enhancing herself with Eridium, Lilith is able to use her abilities to teleport herself and others against their will, at varying distances depending on the amount of Eridium used. Note: Not to be confused with the Lilith from Evangelion, Greenverse, Darkstalkers or any other character named Lilith. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Borderlands Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psychics Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7